Kim Estes
Kim Estes played a mediator in the season six Private Practice episode Apron Strings. Career Filmography *''The Night Brings Charlie Back'' (????) *''Tombstone Epitaph'' (????) *''King of Wishful Thinking (short)'' (????) *''Lifeline'' (????) *''Playing with Beethoven'' (????) *''Senior Moment'' (????) *''Aloha (short)'' (????) *''Redbird (short)'' (????) *''The Mansfield Killings'' (2020) *''Final Frequency'' (2020) *''Rising Within'' (2019) *''Rich for a Day (short)'' (2019) *''Leo & Grace (short)'' (2019) *''Underdog'' (2019) *''Together (short)'' (2019) *''More Than He Knows (short)'' (2019) *''Running Out of Time'' (2018) *''Blood (short)'' (2018) *''Danger One'' (2018) *''Painkillers'' (2018) *''Iniquity (short)'' (2018) *''The Bachelor Next Door'' (2017) *''The Angeleno Hunter (short)'' (2017) *''Jax in Love (short)'' (2017) *''When Mother Earth Cries (short)'' (2017) *''The Thing Before the Thing'' (2017) *''Oscar Micheaux (short)'' (2017) *''The Blind Center (short)'' (2017) *''Citizens United'' (2016) *''Blue (short)'' (2016) *''Fortunate Son (short)'' (2016) *''Situational (short)'' (2016) *''The Parallel Project (short)'' (2016) *''Dark Paradise'' (2016) *''A Killer Walks Among Us'' (2016) *''Pandemic'' (2016) *''Moments In the Grey (short)'' (2015) *''Gratuitous Violence (short)'' (2015) *''400 Days'' (2015) *''Calculations'' (2015) *''Deadly Daycare'' (2014) *''Night Eyes'' (2014) *''Savage Hero (short)'' (2014) *''After'' (2014) *''Ask Me Anything'' (2014) *''Angel (short)'' (2013) *''Bug (short)'' (2013) *''Not 4 Sale (short)'' (2013) *''Side Effects of Barry (short)'' (2013) *''Rolling'' (2013) *''5 Hour Friends'' (2013) *''Don't Touch at Work (short)'' (2012) *''In Half (short)'' (2012) *''Crossroad'' (2012) *''Cross Court (short)'' (2012) *''Cutting Edge Communication Comedy Series (short)'' (2012) *''The Way the World Ends (short)'' (2012) *''Grey Matter (short)'' (2012) *''2ND Take'' (2011) *''Volcano Girl (short)'' (2011) *''Double/Take (short)'' (2011) *''Higher Education'' (2011) *''A Blind Man (short)'' (2010) *''Removal'' (2010) *''Day Labor (short)'' (2010) *''On the Outside (short)'' (2010) *''Changing Mind (short)'' (2009) *''Waitin' (short)'' (2009) *''The Birthday Gift (short)'' (2008) *''Breathing Room'' (2008) *''Choke.Kick.Girl. (short)'' (2008) *''Miriam (short)'' (2007) *''Chasing Tchaikovsky'' (2007) *''The Pink Elephant: The Shanty House (short)'' (2007) *''A New Tomorrow'' (2007) *''Each Other (short)'' (2007) *''Tres (short)'' (2007) *''2 Dogs Inside (short)'' (2006) *''Material Girls'' (2006) *''The Moment After II: The Awakening'' (2006) *''Azusa Street: The Movie'' (2006) *''Save Me (short)'' (2006) *''Getting Lucky (short)'' (2005) *''The Fix (short)'' (2005) *''Wayward (short)'' (2004) *''Bashing'' (2004) *''Death and Texas'' (2004) Television *''Marisa Romanov'' (2019-2020) *''To Be Me'' (2019) *''Donna on the Go'' (2018-2019) *''I Am The (...)'' (2019) *''This Is Us'' (2019) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2018) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2018) *''F*ck Yes'' (2018) *''Studio City Kings'' (2017) *''Wet Hot American Summer: 10 Years Later'' (2017) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2017) *''The Glue That Binds Us (short)'' (2017) *''The Process'' (2016) *''The Real O'Neals'' (2016) *''Dicks'' (2016) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2016) *''Pitch'' (2016) *''We're Alive: Lockdown (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Porno: The Series'' (2012-2016) *''Bored of Education'' (2015) *''The FiXXers (short)'' (2015) *''Stalker'' (2015) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (2015) *''State of Affairs'' (2015) *''Matador'' (2014) *''Rake'' (2014) *''The Fosters'' (2013) *''The Bridge'' (2013) *''NCIS'' (2013) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''Choke.Kick.Girl: The Series'' (2010-2012) *''Body of Proof'' (2012) *''Masters of the House'' (2011) *''Cursed'' (2011) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''Hawthorne'' (2010) *''House'' (2010) *''Dexter'' (2009) *''Destined to Fail'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2009) *''General Hospital'' (2008) *''The Riches'' (2008) *''ER'' (2007) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2007) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2007) *''Lincoln Heights'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''The Unit'' (2006) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2006) *''FBI Guys (short)'' (2006) *''Windfall'' (2006) *''Commander in Chief'' (2005) *''Infamous'' (2003) External Links * Category:Actors